


Lip Service

by Aylarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylarah/pseuds/Aylarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it never be said that if Albus says one thing, he means another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Albus is around 16/17, Draco is 41. First explicit scene I ever wrote, sorry if it's terrible. Previously posted on LJ. Un-beta'd.

The sound echoed around the room, and Albus felt his heart stop. "Oh shit," He whispered, eyes wide in horror as he stared at the sight in front of him. This was not good. Not good at all.

Lying not two feet in front of him, was a pile of small, black pottery shards. Lots of them. Mixed with... Albus shuddered and took a step back. Mr Malfoy was going to kill him.

It had been a surprise to Albus and Scorpius both when Draco Malfoy had given the former's week-long visit to the manor the okay. Despite the fact that the two had become firm friends ever since Albus had been sorted into Slytherin six years previously, their parents had never settled their issues and Scorpius said that his father liked to pretend that Albus didn't exist. Which is why it was such a bad thing for something like this to happen, right when Mr Malfoy seemed to be softening a bit. Never mind pretending Albus didn't exist - if he was caught now it was very likely that he wouldn't exist when Mr Malfoy was finished with him.

How could he have been so careless as to knock over Lucius Malfoy's ashes?

"Seriously," Albus whispered to himself, still staring at the mess in front of him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

"What, may I ask, is so stupid?" A voice asked, causing Albus to let out a small squeak as jumped and turned around.

"Mister Malfoy," Albus stammered, feeling his pulse racing. He was so scared. "I'm, I'm so sorry, you have to believe me, I didn't mean for..."

The look Draco gave him silenced him at one. "What have you done?" He asked quietly, coldly.

Albus could feel tears starting to well at the corner of his eyes. Oh how could he have been so stupid? "Seriously, you have to believe me, I'm so sorry."

"What have you done?" Draco asked again, this time raising his voice a little.

Albus bit his lip and stepped to one side, deciding his feet were very interesting to look at all of a sudden.

"Is that... father?" Draco's voice was quiet. Albus thought he sounded very dangerous. He was never going to get out alive.

"Mister Malfoy, please, I'll do anything to make it up to you, I'm really sorry, please." Albus pleaded as Draco just stood there, staring at the mess on the floor. "Anything at all."

"Anything?" Draco asked softly, turning to look at the trembling boy. "I highly doubt that."

"I mean it Mister Malfoy," Albus said, taking a step forward, voice slightly stronger. "I'll do absolutely anything to make it up to you. Just name it."

"Really?" Draco asked with a lazy, disbelieving smile. "So if I were to tell you to, say, strip for me, you'd do so?"

Albus swallowed nervously and stared at Draco for a long moment.

"I thought not." Draco sneered, "You Potters are all talk."

"I'd do it." Albus said firmly. If there was one thing he hated, it was constantly being compared to his father. Don't get him wrong, he loved his dad, he did. But despite their similar looks, they were very different people. He was not his dad. Plus he still wasn't sure that the alternative to doing what Mr Malfoy said wasn't death, and he'd really rather not die.

Draco's eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Albus nodded. "I said I'll do anything to make it up to you. I really am sorry."

"Well then," Draco said, moving to sit on one of the couches nearest to them and locking the door with a lazy flick of his wand. "Strip." He still looked like he didn't believe that Albus would do so.

Albus bit his lip and glanced at the now-locked door. He had to do this. And if he was honest, there was a small ball of heat that gathered below his stomach whenever he looked at Mr Malfoy that told him he _wanted_ to do it.

Fingers shaking, he brought his hands up to the top button on his fitted, black shirt. Curse the fact that he'd decided not to wear a t-shirt, this was going to take so much longer. It was hard to undo the first button due to his shaking, and the next, but he took a deep breath and the rest of the shirt came much easier. Glancing quickly at where Draco was sprawled lazily against the cushions, he slid the shirt first off one shoulder, then the next, before removing it completely and letting it fall to one side. His nipples pebbled from the shock of suddenly being exposed to the cool air.

Stepping out of first one shoe, then the other, Albus removed his socks before his hands came to rest on the top button of his jeans. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Stripping off in front of his best friend's father, one of his own father's most disliked people. If anyone found out about this, he didn't know who would kill him first. There was still a chance Mr Malfoy would kill him after this anyway.

Steeling himself, he undid the buttons of his jeans and pushed them down quickly, stepping out of them and adding them to the small pile of his clothing next to them. Turning back to face Mr Malfoy, he resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands. He couldn't hide his blush though.

Draco leered at the boy. "So you do have some balls." His words were accompanied by a pointed look at the younger man's crotch. "What a surprise."

Albus clenched his hands together but didn't rise to the bait.

"So you're willing to do anything for me to forgive you," Draco continued, leaning back and spreading his legs slightly. "You're very good at paying lip service-"

"It's not lip service." Albus growled. "I'm not a hypocrite."

Draco grinned. "Well let's see how good you are at other services, shall we?"

Albus frowned, slightly confused.

"Come here boy, let's see what else you can do with that mouth apart from apologise."

Albus' blush grew deeper, but he moved towards Draco with little hesitation, before kneeling in front of the man.

"That's it," Draco said, spreading his legs wider to allow Albus better access. "You want to be a good boy again don't you, since you've been so naughty today."

Albus nodded, eyes wide as he reached for Draco's fly, thankful he only had one button to undo. Seeing that Mr Malfoy was going to be no help, Albus reached inside the trousers and took out Draco's cock. Then he stared, still with one hand lightly curled around it. He'd never done this before, and Mr Malfoy looked huge. He really didn't know how well he was going to do.

"That's it," Draco said softly, reaching out to run one hand through Albus' messy, dark hair. "Gently now."

Albus wet his lips with his tongue and started to run his fingers lightly over the length of Draco's cock, warmth spreading through him as Draco continued to run his fingers through Albus' hair. Worried that he'd soon show visible signs of enjoying himself, Albus leant forward and took a quick, experimental lick of the head. Draco groaned and his fingers gripped Albus' hair tighter.

"That's it, Potter, do that again."

Albus leant back, frowning. "My name is Albus, not Potter."

Draco let out a noise that sounded a little like a whine. "Fine, Albus. Just do that again."

Grinning slightly at the response he was getting, Albus leant forward again and ran his tongue up and down the length of Draco's cock, before taking just the head into his mouth and using his hand to hold the base steady. God, this was something that no amount of sneaking porn films into the house could have prepared him for. Running his tongue gently over Draco's slit, Albus' mind gave a quick victory dance as Draco hissed in pleasure.

Feeling more confident now that he seemed to be doing something right, Albus moved again to take as much of Draco into his mouth as he could, and let Draco's hands in his hair guide him as to what he liked. As Draco's hips snapped up involuntary, Albus thought that he was distracted enough not to notice Albus slipping a hand down to stroke himself gently, his own pace increasing more and more as Draco's thrusts into his mouth sped up. His eyes fluttered shut as Draco groaned.

"Albus," he cried, grasping the boy's hair tightly and pulling him off his cock as he orgasmed, steams of pearly white cum decorating the boy's face as Albus too came with a shudder.

When he had caught his breath, Albus noted that Draco had already cleaned himself up and straightened out his clothing, whilst he was still stark naked, kneeling on the floor covered in come. He quickly grabbed his shirt and wiped his face, before turning away from Mr Malfoy to put on his jeans. He couldn't believe that had just happened.

"Why do you hate being called Potter?" Draco asked casually, as if they had just been discussing the weather over breakfast.

Albus didn't turn around. "Because I'm not my father. We look the same, so everyone thinks that we'll act the same. But we're different people."

Draco nodded in understanding, casting a brief look at the ashes still lying on the floor. He'd send a house elf later to clean it up. Unlocking the door with a quick wave of his wand, he paused just before exiting.

"Don't worry," He said, causing Albus to turn, wondering what on earth he could possibly be about to say.

"Believe me, you're nothing like your father... he was terrible at giving head."

His laughter followed him out of the room as Albus was left, spluttering, a small white trickle still visible just below his lower lip.


End file.
